<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 19th - Body Swap by S0phos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377541">July 19th - Body Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos'>S0phos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward, Body Swap, Chaotic Best Friends, DEArtfest, F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 19th - Body Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Gonna be up before Nines and surprise him </em>Gavin thought to himself as the sun began to shine through the window onto his face. He never caught the sun in the morning? That was on Nines’ side of the bed… Gavin rubbed his eyes into functionality and blinked them open. He was shocked by what he saw; this wasn’t his room… </p>
<p>He shot up out of bed which stirred the figure sleeping next to him - VALERIE!?<br/>“Hey… T are you ok?” she asked sleepily. T? Gavin rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Long hair, clean face, no scar: he wasn’t in his own body. What the fuck.<br/>“Tina are you ok?” Gavin heard Valerie call out from  the bedroom, a concern growing in her voice. He had two options: be honest with Val and watch her think that her girlfriend was crazy or pretend to be Tina and work this shit out once they were at work…<br/>“I’m fine Val… just a bad dream…”<br/>But if Gavin was in Tina’s body… who was in his?</p>
<p>“What do you mean, you’re Tina? Gavin what’s going on!?” <br/>Alarm filled Nine’s face as he watched his boyfriend poke and prod at his own body with confusion.<br/>“I’M NOT GAVIN! It’s me Tina!!! I have no idea what’s going on right now but I’m telling you I’m not Gavin!”<br/>“Perhaps you should stay home from work today Gav…” Nines suggested, “I think you just need some rest.”<br/>“No! Nope! Because if I’m in his body then he’s probably in mine and I don’t trust that fucker one bit. We’re going to work.”</p>
<p>As the two of them got ready, it became evident to Nines that this really wasn’t Gavin. The way he was postured, his movement, his choice of clothing, his choice of music in the car and the untouched coffee that was currently sitting on his desk which Nines had made 15 minutes ago. If it was Gavin, that would’ve been gone by now. It definitely all became clear when *Tina* showed up. Nines could see that she was more tired than normal. Her shoulders were hunched and she just didn’t seem comfortable. She approached Gavin’s desk.<br/>“Hey.. um… Gavin? Wanna… wanna talk outside?”<br/>“Sure. That sounds like a great idea Tina.” Nines stifled a laugh. They were both terrible actors. Still they continued on; Gavin got up, picking up the coffee as he went and followed Tina to the back door.</p>
<p>The second *Gavin* closed the door, he turned to *Tina* and handed her the coffee.<br/>“God you look like you need this.”<br/>“Yeah I do… Sooooo do you have any fucking idea as to what’s going on?”<br/>“Nope… Not at all. Does Valerie know?”<br/>“No, does Nines?”<br/>“Um… yeah.”<br/>“Tina!!”<br/>“How was I meant to hide it from an android. I mean, he thought I was… you were crazy at first but we hardly act the same…”<br/>“So you told him straight out. He wasn’t the one to figure it out.”<br/>*Gavin* fumbled with his own fingers “Maybe…”<br/>“Jesus T…”<br/>“What!”<br/>“Look,” *Tina* said, already very done with this whole situation, “We need to do something about this…”<br/>“Like what?! We don’t know what’s going on… I think we just need to wait this out.”<br/>“What? You want me to go home to your girlfriend and act like everything’s fine!?”<br/>“Maybe.. Yeah…”<br/>“Oh… my… god…”</p>
<p>This was going to be an interesting experience for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>